


Yule-time

by littlehawkeye



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye





	Yule-time

"So, that leaves just the two of us to watch the mansion," Steve spoke as soon as he finished eating a bite of his scrambled eggs and sausage. "I think it's good the team takes a break anyways. It lets all of us recharge and just relax," he said smiling towards Tony who was just sitting sideways, feet perched up on the chair with him, his back leaning against the back cushion of the booth seat. 

Tony grinned and nodded. He was actually pretty happy that it was just the two of them together. "This is going to be amazing. Just us two bachelors alone on Christmas Eve and morning. Hopefully Santa will show up even there are no children here," he said with a wink, the grin still plastered on his features.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Come on, no need to tell me that Santa is going to come by. I am an adult after all, Tony. Save that for the children...Then again, we never have any children over during the holidays."

"What, do you want me to allow children to come here? They'd be in danger Steve. You know how it is to be a hero."

"Of course I know."

"Just making sure, Steve."

Steve rolled his eyes and shuffled a bit closer to Tony. He noticed how the man would shiver every so often, and took this as the man being cold. Although, he looked warm enough, the mansion's heater had to have been on. Either way, the engineer was cold and Steve was practically a walking furnace, his body being so warm.

"Shellhead, get over here. You look you're freezing," he said with a grin.

"Nah, whatever gave you that idea?" Tony mumbled however did scoot closer to Steve, nestling right in between his arm and body. "God, you're so warm...Don't even move from this spot."

"I wouldn't call myself God, Tony."

"You know what I mean, you doof."

"Mhm," he said his eyes closing a bit as he enjoyed the close company. "You know, I have a feeling this will be the best Christmas ever."

"Oh really? Why would you say that, Steve?"

Steve just nudged Tony's cheek with his nose. "Because I have you, you big doof."

"Hey, hey, no. You're not allowed to call me a doof. You're the doof here," Tony paused however and just smiled, kissing Steve's cheek gently. "But yeah, I'm glad I'm spending it with you."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, Steve, " he said quietly then kissed him gently on the lips.


End file.
